kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Spring 2018 Mini-Event
Information The Abyssal Fleet ambushed our supply ships and stole our precious food supplies! The accounting department's storage warehouse was also attacked, so maintaining a healthy diet will be pretty difficult for the ship girls... Please send out a special search fleet and recover the stolen goods! Or Akagi will go insane! New Ships Equipment How to Obtain *In this Mini-Event, you will be required to form a search fleet and hunt down Abyssal fleets who have stolen your food supplies in order to retrieve the following ingredients: *Can be obtained only from specific map nodes. *Can drop only on A- & S-Ranks, with a higher drop rate for S-Ranks. **Certain Ingredients only drop from S-Rank Victories (See Chart Below). *Can drop even when you have no free ship slots. *Doesn't prevent normal ship drops. Can also drop without a ship drop. *The ingredients will expire and disappear from your inventory once this Mini-Event ends. The following will affect your Drop Rates of the Ingredients: Ships Using the following ships will increase the likelihood of obtaining stolen ingredients: *Destroyers and Kaiboukans **The more there are, the better the bonus will be *Up to one Light Cruiser or **May need to be fleet's flagship (under investigation). **It's not clear if a 2nd has any benefit *Up to one Seaplane Tender **It's not clear if a 2nd has any benefit Equipment The following pieces of equipment will increase the likelihood of obtaining stolen ingredients: Equipment that illuminates the darkness * * (?) Keen-eyed personnel * Food for your hungry search fleet members * **'NOTE:' Please note may become consumed automatically at random. Overfarming *Overfarming a single Map will cause the Ingredient Drop Rates to decrease. *Since it is currently unknown for how long you can farm ingredients in a single map before overfarming kicks in, we recommended to move around frequently to various maps in order to hunt down the ingredients efficiently. Exchange Food Ingredients The ingredients can be exchanged for the following: Houshou's Dinner Ticket *Houshou's Dinner Ticket, obtainable by using ingredients to make a Japanese Meal Set (和定食膳), can be exchanged for 1 of the following 4 items: **2x Medal **9x Screws **1x Prototype Flight Deck Catapult ***'You can obtain only up to 3 catapults this way.' ***'Additional cost: 300 per catapult' **3x Mamiya *As shown above, obtaining Houshou's Dinner Ticket requires the as one of the ingredients. **This item was originally available during the previous Saury Fishing Mini-Events. **They can be obtained from the 5th, 6th and 7th event mission. ***You are guaranteed to obtain one canned mackerel by clearing Su07. ***You can obtain up to three more canned mackerels, one from Su05 and two from Su06, but as you can see in the mission list below you'll have to choose them instead of potentially useful or rare equipment. **The canned mackerel must be unlocked. *Houshou's Dinner Ticket will not expire even after the Mini-Event ends. **However it will not expire "only for a while". Quests x 1 OR x 2 |Note = Requires: ?? Unlocks: Su02 and Su03 }} x 1 OR x 1 OR x 1 |Note = Requires: Su01 }} x 1 OR x 2 OR × 7 |Note = Requires: Su01 }} x 3 OR x 2 OR x 1 Then Choice Between Furniture Fairy x 1 OR Reinforcement Expansion × 1 |Note = Requires: Su02 and Su03 }} x 1 OR x 1 OR x 7 |Note = Requires: Su03 }} x 1 OR Reinforcement Expansion × 1 Then Choice Between x 1 OR |Note = Requires: Su04 and Su05 }} x 1 Then Choice Between x 1 OR x 1 |Note = Requires: Su05 }} x 1 "Eat Up" Scroll x 1 |Note = Requires: Su05 }} in the 1st Equipment Slot and a in the 2nd Equipment Slot. ※The rocket launcher must be unlocked. ※Consumes the required food and the rocket launcher upon completion. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 1000 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = |Note = Requires: Su04 and Su08 }} }} References See Also * en.kancollewiki.net page * Reddit thread * Wikiwiki page * Hourly heatmap (ranks, rates, popularity) * poi-statistics (ranks, rates, popularity) * akashi-list.me (summary, click the rice icon) Category:Mini-Events